


Be Brave

by Carbon65



Series: Newsies Drabbles and Ficlets [8]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Antisemitism, Canon Era, Canon Jewish Character, Drabble, Gen, Immigration & Emigration, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: Courage is when we face our fear





	Be Brave

“You must,” her mother says to her, “Esther, do you hear me? You must be brave.”

She doesn’t say a word, just clings to her Mame. She’s going alone. She has to go alone. There is only money for one, and Laya is too little and David is too sick. So, it’s Esher who must go alone. It’s Esther who must be brave. 

It’s Esther alone who bravely faces Kesselgarten. It’s Esther who walks the strange streets. It’s Esther alone who cries for her mother and her sister and her brother when there’s money but not time to save them.

**Author's Note:**

> Mame - Yiddish for mother (according to the internet?)  
> Kasselgarten - Yiddish term for Castle Clinton or Castle Garden, the first immigration detention center in New York. It was operated from 1855 to 1890 and accepted between 8 and 12 million immigrants. (Ellis Island opened in 1892.)


End file.
